Part 165
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Part 165 ''' --- --- --- --- --- --- '''Rapture's Latest Craze - Single Word Poem : Minimalist for the art community to pat themselves on the back for (sometimes accompanied by paintings of a single color). Probably would work for a few Advertisements (hard to get to work, as normal people aren't much fooled by crap like this). Note - these are not titles of artworks, just the 'poem'. "FART" "RESTITUTION" "BLEEM" "LEACH" One advantage is : the Poetry Recital won't take much time. Probably a RATHER SHORT Phase of 'Artism' in Rapture. --- --- --- Pole Dancing Sander Cohen/Sea Slugs : Costumes (Player Created Assets) - you can be made up like Sander Cohen (to confuse Splicers, though don't go near Fort Frolic as Sander "Is Not Quite Dead". Creepy and Funny at the same time Actually, if you use the Game Cheats to wander through BS1 walls, you can see a bizarre scene at Jasmine Jolene's death scene backroom location (at Cupids Arrow Poseidon Plaza) - seeing Sander doing a poledance behind the door. (( Hint - sufficient proof that Sander had something to do with her murder ... )) --- --- --- --- --- --- BaSx Dog & Pony Show - Shows the Player What They CANNOT See Of Rapture Once the Shooting Starts : In the BaSx DLC you got the same type calm start-off with a walkthrough phase (Market and High Street), with the alleged 'AI' scripted NPCs (like the Beach scene in Infinite BS, and up through the 'Raffle'). Its pretty much precanned NPC dialog/motions, triggered when the Player walks by (talking mannequins which after their little spiel is over they dummy up). The Player is 'nerfed' the whole time, and has little possible actions/interaction. Its all very controlled/limited (and thus quite few NPCs reactions/actions are required to be programmed/handled). Once things get 'Shooterized', then NPCs are sparse and behaviors are far more limited. Despite claims to the contrary, the so-called 'AI' is NOT Intelligent, but IS quite Artificial. --- --- --- Where exactly in Quantum Theory Does It Mention Ghosts ??? ''' : Oh yeah, some Infinite BS game writer has claimed they got an 'expert' on Quantum Physics in to talk to them when they were designing the game. Yeah, and then apparently the writers went off and did whatever they wanted to in the game, they just learned a few buzzwords to make whatever they wanted ***Quantum Physics*** ***Quantum Mechanics***: * 'Entanglement' (quantum objects being interconnected - really the same object being more than one place at a time) * 'Decoherence' ? (wave function collapse ... Oops, THAT is a competing theory to 'multi-worlds') * 'Multiverse' (Multiple Worlds interpretation) * "Superposition" (the ability for a quantum object to hold/be in many states at once) * 'Dimension' (the 'world' part of the multi-world hypothesis which assume there are infinite dimensions) * 'Particles' (the smallest quantum objects can't really be "particles" as they have no dimensions) * 'Constants' (WTF? The VERY essence of quantum mechanics/physic stuff is its '''NON-Constant nature -- MEGA-FAILZ.) Siphon - so these interdimensional powers seem to be able to be extracted from something ? An then where do they go ? Is Comstock filling up milk bottles with this substance like Howard Hughes and his urine ?? "Retrieve The Urine !!!" - what Comstock CRIES at Igor when he spots Booker comin' in through the Big Blimp's front door ... Ghosts are supernatural objects. Not Science. Quantum objects are not sentient beings, which are too complex and constantly interactive to be quantum anything. Its all just Orcs building Monuments out of their Own Excrement ... --- --- --- (Real)Player X Says : "There are little girls drinking blood out of a syringe, which never stops being creepy." ' A worthy impression about BioShock. So that activity shouldn't stop for the MMORPG. Lets see if maybe there is more (even less) appetizing (but a bit less ''pedo) things going on there. "Curing" Little Sisters apparently is much harder than 'curing' your everyday-type Splicer --- --- --- Rapture Society '"Cleaning the Toilets" ? - Class Structure Reality - The Social Pyramid ' : For every fancy restaurant or club in Rapture, we would see 3 Neptunes Bounty type/sized production facilities to supply Rapture's population with what it needed to survive (there existing even MORE farm operations to provide foodstuffs). There would be many handfuls of ordinary bars, eateries and grocery stores to feed all those businesses' workforce. You cannot get away from the 'Social Pyramid' -- of those who WORK to produce basic necessities (for everyone). This is required be able to support any "affluent" wealthy class at the top. Rapture was shown to be stably running from ~1948 to ~1958, and weathered whatever economic adjustments happened (until insane superhuman splicer monster/terrorists were let loose on the City). 'The market' (including Labor) finds its own level. And remember that Rapture was full of 'can do' people, and not so weighed down with as many deadbeats as the society up in the 'Surface' World. But then, the writers story narrative could not allow realism to intrude on its weak class warfare plot. --- --- --- 'Card Games in Rapture (Popular at Faction Casino Night) ' : Card Game (Splicers) : * One-Toed Pete (single card draw) * Strip Poker (stripping off a hunk of skin) * Royal Fizzbin (A bottle of Pop and a 'Bin' - usually played with knuckle joints as tokens, or those strange Comstock Bucks, found in that old wreckage on the sea bottom) * Draw Poker (first to draw their fireplace poker and draw blood wins) * Baccarat (played with real rats) --- --- --- Columbia Construction '''Proper Police State Design : Did Columbia have some convenient Walkway Drains to easy the task of washing away blood and other effluvium after the gunbattles and executions in the city streets and parkways?? (Corpses spew more than blood ...) Sewers already mentioned as Columbia's "Underworld" where Vox hid from the authorities. --- --- --- Of course a WIKI for MMORPG Info/References : A Player Community Clearinghouse for Genre data/information (including references to all Canon) Required for the Asset Creation Community to get their stuff right. NON-Vague Story details have to be worked out, and Canon Clarifications made. Themes/Idea sources (links on web to sources) fitting the 1946-52 era (when Rapture went off grid ... there was some leakage post 'isolation too) Slang/colloquialisms to use for Mission (and by other Asset) writers, etc ... Old movies...) --- --- --- 'Sofia's Regime/Cult Only Part of Rapture ... ' : Sofia Lamb's Collective likely to be only a small part of the City. Prentice Mill talks of his trains being in the old part of the city (which might be the south eastern edge). Other post-Ryan Factions probably didn't agree with Sofia's attempted Dictatorship, and may have simply cut her off, destroying the physical links to the section she occupies. Lots of people didn't Splice, and Ryan had all but won against Fontaine/Atlas by the end of BS1 (and order was being restored, etc ...) We really only have seen a very small part of the whole city, and the Splicers we saw (in BS1) were out for the Bounty Ryan offered on Jack (1000 ADAM), and anyone else sane probably headed the opposite direction ... with all the shooting and mayhem in Jacks vicinity. Same is likely with BS2 (that narrow path we took through many marginal places) -- people have to eat, so probably congregate more around the Farms and other food sources like Neptune's Bounty, and the saner ones are logically the ones left after ~ 10 years - who avoided violence and damaged areas --- and any delusional murderous despots like Sofia Lamb) --- --- --- --- --- . . .